1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle protector. Specifically, the present invention relates to a removable protector adapted to protect a side of a vehicle from objects coming toward the side of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, some motored vehicles have no protection against paint smears, scratches and dents caused by objects impacting the side of a vehicle while a vehicle is parked. These objects include, for example, an opening door of an adjacent vehicle, shopping carts, bicycles, garbage cans, children's toys, etc. Scratches and dents are often difficult and expensive to repair.
Some vehicles have side bumper strips which are permanently affixed to the sides of the vehicle. These permanently-affixed bumper strips only provide limited protection to a narrow section of the vehicle. For example, these permanently-affixed bumper strips often do not protect a vehicle's side from the outermost tip of another vehicle's opening door because the bumper strip is located either above or below the outermost tip of the other vehicle's opening door. Moreover, these permanently-affixed bumper strips are often designed to be very narrow because they are not aesthetically pleasing. Increasing the size of these bumper strips decreases the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
Some vehicle protectors are removable. Some of these removable protectors are adapted to be used with vehicles of different sizes or shapes, but the protectors require adjustments or permanent modifications to make the protector fit vehicles with different sizes or shapes. For those protectors that require adjustments, the time it takes to adjust the protector may be burdensome. For those protectors that require permanent modifications, such as cutting the protector down to size, a user may have to purchase a new protector to fit a vehicle with a different size or shape.